


各取所需

by alan1918



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alan1918/pseuds/alan1918
Summary: 多纳泰罗的发情期到了，而米开朗基罗想要帮忙





	各取所需

**Author's Note:**

> @领袖公墓蹦迪王（微博名） 太太的约稿

各取所需

他能感觉到空气中流动着一丝紧绷感。

而如果连他都能感觉到，那么情况绝对很严重。米开朗基罗捧着自己的那份披萨，坐在属于他的椅子上。李奥纳多的双手放在膝盖上，他挺直了腰背，仿佛这不是一顿由披萨、可乐和奶油冰淇淋组成的晚餐，而是一场肃穆的圣礼；拉斐尔不耐烦地用叉子戳着盘子里的马苏里芝士——他什么时候会用叉子了？他为什么不吃那片披萨？米开朗基罗疑惑地眨了眨眼。而多纳泰罗把双手放在桌上，小指漫无目的地在木质表面上点来点去，他面前放着一片披萨——完全没被动过。似乎只有米开朗基罗和李奥纳多还愿意对他们都以生命热爱的食物投以一些关注，但不同于米开朗基罗热情四溢地把香喷喷的饼边塞进嘴里的动作，他的大哥的动作几乎称得上小心翼翼，谨慎，克制，好像他从未对这被芝士覆盖的食物倾心，而他愿意吃它只是因为他需要恪守武士道精神一样。  
而且他们三个都在看着米开朗基罗。李奥纳多会时不时对他微笑一下，然后立刻把目光转向别处，过几分钟又回到他脸上；而拉斐斜睨着他，不是一直，但他的眼角一直在米开朗基罗身上转悠，而当他发现米开朗基罗盘子里还剩下几片没被消耗的披萨时，他就会低吼一声，再一次用叉子在那片可怜的披萨身上搅来搅去。多纳泰罗目不斜视，但米开朗基罗能感觉到他身上不同寻常的氛围，紧绷的肌肉，这样说很可笑，但米开朗基罗能读出多纳泰罗的肌肉语言，而他现在能够百分百肯定，科学家的每一寸肌肉都在瞪着他。  
他紧张地把嘴里的披萨咽下去。而拉斐尔因为他的动作愉快地笑了起来——他在高兴什么？倒不如说，为什么拉斐尔会愿意把自己的那份披萨让给米开朗基罗，这感觉像是他们都在密谋着什么可怕的事情，而米开朗基罗除了自己多了几片披萨之外什么都不知道。  
“所以，我说，你们为什么不吃啊？今天的披萨是冬季限量的，看，马苏里芝士，还加了肉酱，这个搭配是不是很棒？我还跟冰淇淋猫借了一点奶油淋在上面，你们确定不想尝尝吗？”  
他殷勤地把盘子推向中央，而拉斐尔几乎像是被人揍了一拳一样猛地向后退去，脸上浮现出一种类似于见到蟑螂的表情，于是米开朗基罗把热情地目光移向他的大哥。李奥纳多看那盘披萨的眼神仿佛是看到了生烤的克朗，但他彬彬有礼地回答，“不，谢了，米开，我们都知道你喜欢它，所以你可以，把它全部吃完？”  
“你可以把它拿到你的房间里去，把它吃完，没人会跟你抢。”多尼提议道，他紧张地在桌面上画圈，“对吗？李奥纳多。”他求助地看向最年长的领袖，而对方看上去像刚刚想到这个好主意一样忙不迭地点点头，“对，米开，你可以把它带回去吃！我们不介意，对吧拉斐？”他用手肘顶了顶拉斐，总是怒气冲冲的二哥猛地缩起了自己的手，他瞪了李奥一眼，好像在质问这突然的身体接触，但他随即转过头来，脸上挤出一个只有在米开朗基罗把冰淇淋喂给斯派克时才会有的“可怕”笑容，“对！米开，要不你就赶快把那盒该死的披萨带回你的房间去，然后你就可以一个人享受它了。”  
他们在赶他走，而米开朗基罗为此感到有些受伤。他把披萨盒放在桌上，“不，我要在这里把它吃完，和你们三个一起，这才是家族晚餐的意义，斯普林特老师说过的。”  
他坚决地拍了拍披萨盒，拉斐尔看上去几乎要夺路而逃，多纳泰罗懊恼地哼了一声，“李奥，不如我们就直接告诉他吧！我实在受不了那个披萨的味道了！”年长的领导者看上去有些为难，但米开朗基罗已经从自己的披萨中抬起头来，他看上去有些伤心，“告诉我什么？你们又在瞒着我什么？为什么突然之间我成了这桌子上唯一一个还爱着披萨的不知情者！你们不能这么对我！”  
拉斐尔咆哮了一声，“多尼说得对，你直接告诉他算了！反正他迟早也要经历的。”  
李奥纳多叹了一口气，他深呼吸了几秒钟，然后说。“你们说得对，米开应该知道这个。虽然我们之前决定要瞒着你，但看来坦白对我们都好。”  
他满意地点点头，然后迅速把盘子里的披萨塞进嘴里，拉斐看着他咀嚼的动作，露出了一个无法忍受的表情。  
“所以，你们要告诉我什么？你们最好巨细无遗，毫无遗漏地告诉我，因为米开朗基罗有资格得到真相。”  
他用手指头挨个指了指他的哥哥们。李奥纳多又吸了一口气，然后缓缓地说。

“我们的发情期到了。”

米开朗基罗花了几秒认真地思考“发情期”是不是新出的游戏。

“哦！”他最终回答，“这和你们不吃披萨有什么关系吗？”

多纳泰罗无奈地扶住了自己的头。

***  
一个月以前，李奥纳多、拉斐尔和多纳泰罗都先后进入了发情期。

而米开朗基罗没有到发情期。出于某种未知的原因，他就是没有。

李奥纳多是他们中第一个经历的，当然，他是大哥。他的发情期漫长而难熬。他默默忍受了两天，最终还是向他们中学识最渊博的多纳泰罗求助。  
而就在多纳泰罗试图分析他的血清样本时，拉斐尔的发情期也接踵而至。他的发情期如同他的脾气一样来势汹汹，李奥纳多常常能在他坐过的地方发现一些混杂在汗渍里的粘液。多纳泰罗知道接下来就会轮到自己，他设法找来了发情期陆龟的激素样本，试图找出一个解决方法，但就在他能找到任何真正有用的抑制药物之前，他奔涌的肾上腺素就撕碎了他的逻辑。最终，他们只能吃一些多尼研制出来用于止痛和催眠的药物，各自待在房间里，靠着冷水和严苛的清淡饮食撑过难熬的一个星期。  
李奥纳多曾经非常担心自己最小的弟弟，但出乎意料的是，米开朗基罗从未出现过任何发情期的迹象。他一如既往上蹿下跳，只是偶尔会因为哥哥们的缺席而发牢骚。这是件好事，至少李奥纳多暂时不需要操心幼弟的身体状况。  
而那是，上个月的事情。

多纳泰罗的研究表明，他们的发情期本应该是一年一次，但由于他们错误的应对措施，他们的发情期没有过去，而只是被强行压了过去。  
“发情期来自于雄性陆龟的繁殖本能，根据我对陆龟激素的分析，直到我们成功进行了’繁殖活动’为止，它都不会结束。我找不到有效的抑制剂。但好消息是，我们的身体无法准确判断我们究竟有没有繁殖，我们只需要清空自己的精液，这段发情期就会过去的。”  
多纳泰罗说这句话的语气就好像它真的是个好消息一样。李奥纳多眨眨眼，他试探地一一看过他的兄弟们，拉斐尔看上去像被这个消息打了一拳一样，他显然知道这意味着什么，他的汗腺释放出一种微妙的信息素，多尼和李奥显然都闻见了，他们的表情肉眼可见地蒙上了浓郁的色彩。米开朗基罗无法定义那是一种怎样的“色彩”，但它幽迷而迷人，多尼的眼睛像是被点燃的紫色颜料，而李奥纳多整个身体像紧绷的弓。多纳泰罗低下头，温和地问，“所以，米琪，你明白了吗？”  
他不确定他是不是明白了。他感到空气中流动着他陌生的味道，那就好像是他的兄弟们建立起的另一个通讯频道，电波信号穿过他的大脑，但他读不出这其中的含义。他艰难地咽了口唾沫，突然之间，多尼变成了他唯一还熟悉的兄长，李奥纳多和拉斐尔变得无比遥远陌生，他发誓他看见李奥纳多的胸腔随着拉斐尔的呼吸而起伏。  
“额，我还是不太懂。”他抢在多纳泰罗扶额之前补充道，“对我明白你们到了发情期，你们要清空你们的精液，”那个词像是一个针，三个年长的乌龟都不自在地抖了一下，“但我还是不明白，为什么你们忽然就不愿意吃披萨了？还有上面甜蜜诱人的奶酪！而且你们表现得像是不想要我坐在这儿一样，这让我非常受伤！”他紧张地对了对手指。  
“因为我们吃了药。”拉斐尔像是再也受不了多尼和李奥的欲言又止，他一拳砸在桌子上。“多尼给我们做了药，这样我们就暂时还能像这样正常地坐在你面前，假装我们没有经历发情期。李奥不想让你担心。而那个药的副作用，猜猜看是什么？对！就是对所有食物都感觉恶心。我们除了营养液什么都不能吃，懂了吗？”  
米开朗基罗又眨了眨眼，“为什么你们要瞒着我？我不介意，你们还是你们，发情期或是没有发情！我们都是兄弟，另外，我想可以帮忙……”  
“不行！”  
他们三个同时吼了出来，而米开朗基罗被吓得缩了一下。李奥深吸了一口气，“不，米琪，你没有进入发情期，而这意味着你还没有做好，额，繁殖的准备。你的身体还没有进入这个阶段。所以，不行，你不能帮忙。”  
“但至少你们得告诉我！”米开朗基罗争辩道，而多纳泰罗给了他一个“你以为我们是为什么不告诉你的”的眼神。  
“至少你现在知道了。”拉斐尔不耐烦地站起身，米开朗基罗看到他的尾巴在腿间一晃而过。“现在，如果你不介意的话，我要回我的房间去了。披萨的味道简直让我头晕。”  
“哦！拉斐，你是要回去清空你的精液吗？”米开朗基罗问道，而拉斐尔回过头朝他咆哮了一句，“闭嘴！”  
李奥纳多也很快离开了餐桌，桌上只剩下米开朗基罗和多纳泰罗。他的三哥看上去没有那么坐立不安，他甚至还有些额外的从容。米开朗基罗感激地对他笑了笑，后者的眼神似乎终于放松了下来，而米琪猜那是因为空气中的味道散去了很多的关系。  
“别放在心上，拉斐尔的身体比我们都要强壮，所以他得吃更多的药，而且排异反应也更明显。”多尼温柔地安慰道，米开朗基罗几乎希望他能像往常一样摸摸自己的头，但多尼突然从位置上站了起来。  
“我要回我的房间去了，米琪。你可以接着在这儿看你的电影。”  
“你们什么时候才会好？”米开朗基罗皱起眉，“我还是更喜欢和你们在一起看电影！”  
多纳泰罗给了他一个带着歉意的笑容，“很抱歉让你感到被排斥，但这个问题过于私人了，我们都不希望把你卷进来。保守估计，我们大概还需要三四天的时间。”  
米开朗基罗的心沉了下去，而多尼随即补充道“如果你感觉身体有任何不舒服的症状，立刻来找我。”  
他点点头。

***  
米开朗基罗睡不着，他瞪着自己的天花板。他的小熊玩偶笑眯眯地注视着他，于是他伸手把他抱进怀里。  
他想要帮忙。  
如果不能帮忙，他至少想成为这个问题的一部分。他的兄弟们在共同经历一件新奇的体验，只有他被撇在身后。毫不知情，无法参与，而他讨厌这种感觉。  
李奥纳多和拉斐尔像是被唤醒了的野兽，他的大哥和二哥毫无疑问会让他走开，别掺和这件事。但多尼。  
他翻了个身。  
多纳泰罗会很乐意让他帮忙的。多尼从来不会真的拒绝他，而且看到多尼被发情期折磨得无法进行他醉心的科学实验让米开朗基罗感到难过。  
李奥说他不能帮忙，因为他的身体还没有准备好。  
但如果，他准备好了呢？  
如果他也进入了发情期呢？

他猛地坐了起来。

如果他也进入了发情期，那他就是他们的一部分了，他就能帮忙。

多纳泰罗是不是提到过一个“陆龟的激素”？

米开朗基罗跳出了自己的房间。

***

多纳泰罗被空气中的味道惊醒了。他疑惑地抽了抽鼻子。

李奥？不，不是。他的大哥闻起来像是海洋，阴沉而充满力量的海水味；拉斐？不，他闻起来像是被火焰舔舐干净的木柴，干燥而且渴望被摧毁。

这股味道甜腻，像是冰淇淋猫走过时留在地板上的味道，而且还带着咸味。咸味？多纳泰罗混沌的头脑试图分析这种味道的来源。

咸味，不是汗水，不是油腻的味道，那闻起来像是……

米开朗基罗吃的爆米花里的盐巴。

哦，米开朗基罗。这是米开朗基罗的味道，他估计又在客厅里打开了大盒爆米花，还把冰淇淋猫从冰箱里带出来了。

多纳泰罗皱了皱眉，他都不敢想象客厅里的狼藉了。

他不讨厌这股味道，甚至可以说，他很喜欢。这是米开朗基罗身上常常会有的味道，明媚的香气，好像柔软的棉花糖包裹着他。而米开朗基罗向来是他给与最多关注的兄弟。  
多尼忍不住笑了起来，他翻了个身，脸对着门口。那股味道更加浓烈了，而且它们逐渐从友好的甜香逐渐转化为富有侵略性的香腻气味，它的攻击目标不再是他的鼻腔，而是顺着气流探向他刚刚才降温的下腹部。

“咚，咚。”

多纳泰罗正疑惑于这股味道对于自己的影响，他的房门被敲响了。

“多尼，多尼——”

米开朗基罗的声音从门后传来，他听起来有些不一样。对，那是他弟弟的声音，但他听起来像是融化的、滑腻的糖汁，而且多尼惊讶地在里面发现了一种前所未有的陌生感情。

对于米开朗基罗而言陌生的感情，但多纳泰罗非常熟悉。

“情欲”。

他眨了眨眼，一个认知突然击中了他。发情期似乎终于袭击了他最小的弟弟。哦……那他最好赶快把那些特效药给他。多尼为米琪感到难过，发情期如此难熬，他很抱歉米琪也得经历这样的困境。  
他向门口走去，那股味道又裹了上来。它闻起来很不同，微妙的不同。这股味道是不是太湿润了？是不是太黏了？

是不是，闻起来不像是好事。

他打开了门，而那股味道几乎冲碎他的神经。

“多尼，”米开朗基罗站在他面前，他抖得像受伤的小猫，而多纳泰罗的目光径直看向对方的下腹部。  
晶莹的粘液从米开朗基罗的两腿之间流了出来，有的滴在了他的双脚中央，更多是沿着他的腿部线条一路蜿蜒而下。多纳泰罗情不自禁地咽了口唾沫。

“米琪？”他试探地问道。他的肾上腺素正以前所未有的速度飙高，他能感觉到自己的生殖器贴着腹腔向上挤压。

而米开朗基罗抬起头，他连呼吸都带着那股黏腻的气息。“多尼，我感觉我很不好。”

***

米开朗基罗躺在他的床上，他的气息包裹了整个房间，而他还在那柔软的布料上轻轻颤抖着，他的大腿划过洁净的床单，发出暧昧的摩擦声。

多纳泰罗咽下最后一口水，他不知道米开朗基罗为什么会有如此不同的气味，但他毫不怀疑这股气味对他产生了怎样的影响。他拼尽了全力才让自己的阴茎被禁锢在他的腹腔内。米开朗基罗闻起来，像是成熟的果实，少了那扇门的阻隔，现在多尼能清楚地品尝每一分味道。那是一种厚重的甜腻，潮湿，热情，温暖……

“嗯……”米开朗基罗呻吟了一声，而多纳泰罗立刻给了自己一巴掌，不，他不能放任自己遐想那些画面，不是现在，现在米开朗基罗需要他的帮助。他的弟弟需要他的大脑，而不是他的阴茎。

他又抓了几片药。

“所以，米琪，发生了什么？告诉我你现在感觉如何？”

米开朗基罗又哼了一声，他睁开眼，挣扎地看向多尼。

“我，我感觉很难受。我的腿一点力气都没有，我的手软得像果冻。我感觉很热！我的肚子热得像是融化了一样，感觉好像有什么东西不见了一样！好像被融化了，然后流了出去。还有我的屁股，我的屁股感觉好奇怪，就像冰淇淋猫钻进去，然后用舌头把我整个舔开了一样。我感觉好难受，多尼！”

多纳泰罗怜惜地摸了摸他的头，米开朗基罗的体温高得吓人，他的呼吸挠在多纳泰罗的手腕上，他的嘴唇微分，气流从中穿过，而他的舌头因为唾液而微微泛着光。

那一定很软，很湿，尝起来像是软糖……

多纳泰罗瞪着那条突然充满了不可思议的吸引力的舌头。他想知道它在自己的牙齿上会发出怎样的声音，当他勾住那调皮的舌尖时，当他把米开朗基罗的整个口腔都舔过一遍时，当米开朗基罗的唾液顺着舌尖滑下来，滑向他的腹甲……

多纳泰罗又给了自己一巴掌。不，不是现在。他的幼弟不知为何出现了和他们完全不同的发情现象，而他要为他找出解决方法，而不是盯着他的舌头。

“米琪，告诉我，发生了什么？你什么时候开始出现这些症状的？”

米开朗基罗舔了舔嘴唇，他努力地回忆起来。

而多纳泰罗竭尽全力不去盯着对方齿间一划而过的舌头看。

“我，我想要帮忙，所以我想我也得进入发情期才行，”多纳泰罗难以置信地看着他，而米开朗基罗继续说道，“所以我去了你的实验室，我想找些东西能让我进入发情期，我记得你说过你有陆龟的起素？”“激素。”多纳泰罗纠正道，一个不太好的想法闯进了他的脑海。

“对，激素，我在你桌上看到了一罐绿色的东西，我猜那就是激素？”米开朗基罗不自在地动了动身子，他的下半身传来一阵湿漉漉的水声，多纳泰罗努力不去想那意味着什么。

“对，那是一瓶陆龟的激素，米琪，你做了什么？”

多纳泰罗感觉自己的心跳到了嗓子眼，米开朗基罗简短地回答“我喝了它。”

“你什么？”多纳泰罗大声地问道，而他的弟弟夹紧了自己的腿。

“我，我喝了它，然后我感觉全身都很烫。多尼，对不起我动了你的实验道具，但求求你我们能之后再谈这个吗？我好难受，多尼——”

他向多纳泰罗伸出手，而后者立刻握住了他，他脸上的表情异常得严肃。

“米琪，哦，天啊，米琪，你喝的那是发情期的雌性陆龟的激素！我本来想用它来研究抑制剂，而你喝了它！我都不知道那到底会对你有什么影响！”

米开朗基罗忽然扭动了起来，他猛地呻吟了一声，然后多纳泰罗听到了更清晰的水声。他的眼睛不由自主地往下看去。  
哦，米开朗基罗的泄殖腔露了出来。  
他的泄殖腔口像是被反复揉搓过一样微微泛红，透明的黏液从那个不断翕动的裂缝中涌出来，那个裂口可怜兮兮地开合着，米开朗基罗的大腿又颤了一下，于是又一股黏液从其中涌了出来。  
米开朗基罗尚未接受过任何爱抚的泄殖腔在多纳泰罗的眼前一览无遗。  
因为充血而肿胀，向外分开的腔口，湿润而在微微颤抖的内壁，他的阴茎也丛中探了出来，前液从前方的小孔中渗出，把整个柱身都染上了一层微微闪光的滑液。  
哦，还有那阵气味。厚重又甜蜜的气味，它们从米开朗基罗的泄殖腔里涌出来，从他身上的每一寸毛孔里涌出来，它们像是无数张湿漉漉的小嘴，亲吻着他的血管，吮吸着他的阴茎，他高速冲刺的血液似乎把那些用于镇静的药物提前消耗掉了，他的大脑变得混沌，他甚至记不得最基础的重力公式，他只能见到那个潮湿，温暖的泄殖腔口。  
他想知道那不断开合的内壁尝起来如何，他想用舌头把整个外表唇舔开，直到那痉挛的，饥渴的内壁整个暴露在他的眼前，米琪那么湿，那么紧，他想知道他的手指会在里面搅出怎样的水声，他的阴茎会不会把他的弟弟整个扩开……

不，不，不，他不能想这些。多纳泰罗捂住了自己的脑袋。他怎么能想和自己的弟弟交配呢？一定是雌龟的激素对米开朗基罗的身体造成了影响，这真的可能吗？激素不可能这么快就改变他们的内部结构，然而米开朗基罗的症状确实不同于他们，他毫无攻击性，他太柔软了，他是如此放松，他的泄殖腔自动地张开……

就好像准备好受精的雌龟一样。

这个认知让他的血液几乎全部涌向了他的下体，但，不行。他不能伤害自己的弟弟，米开朗基罗想要帮忙，但不是以这种方式，哦，老天，绝对不是以这种方式。但他不知道该怎么做，他不知道该怎么让米开朗基罗感觉好一些，针对雄龟的药物还有用吗？他非常怀疑，而且也不敢拿他的弟弟做实验。

他的大脑一片混乱，而米开朗基罗一声低低的啜泣立刻把他从混沌的海洋拉回了现实。

“多尼，多尼，帮帮我，我太难受了，我的肚子热得像火山口，求你了，求你了，做点什么。你能看到吗，我的下体变得好奇怪，疼，好疼！多尼，求你了，帮帮我。”

米开朗基罗呻吟着，他的大腿不断向两侧分开，似乎是为了证明自己真的无法忍受这样的折磨，他的双手探向了下方，然后颤抖着用两根手指拨开了他的泄殖腔口。  
几乎是立刻，大股的黏液从被拉开的缝隙里流了出来。多纳泰罗感觉自己的双膝发软，他的眼睛拒绝看向任何别的方向。

那是他的弟弟的泄殖腔口。沾满了黏液，在空气中蠕动着。米开朗基罗用手指拨开了他的泄殖腔，在多纳泰罗面前。

他在呻吟，他在喘息，他在呼唤他。

“多尼，求你了，我会乖乖听话，我再也不会乱动你的实验品了，我的泄殖腔，好疼，嗯……求你了，求你了多尼，帮帮我！”

他猛地闭上眼，吃力地思考着，然后深吸了一口气。他的双手在他没有意识到的情况下紧紧攥成了拳，于是他舒展自己的手指，在原地又做了几个深呼吸。然后他下定了决心。

他转身走向自己卧室内的微型实验桌，从抽屉里掏出一个黑色的项圈和一个遥控器。然后他走回床边，径直跪在了米开朗基罗的两腿之间，他几乎被那股气息撕裂了理智，他的声音颤抖起来。

“米琪，听我说。米琪？你认真听我说。”  
“多尼，我在听！我在听，求你了，帮我，我会听话！”米开朗基罗的手立刻抓住了他的手腕，那上面湿润的触感几乎让多尼溃不成军。  
他俯下身去，亲了亲弟弟的脸颊，然后轻柔地说。  
“别害怕，米琪，别害怕，我会帮你的，我一直都会帮你。听好了，你也进入了发情期，但你的症状更像是雌龟，所以你的发情期不会过去，直到你的身体确认你完成了受精的工作。”  
米开朗基罗颤抖着用两手抱住了多尼的脖子，他的脸颊紧贴着多尼，他胡乱地点着头，“好！好。多尼，我明白了，我需要受精，我听到了！”  
而多纳泰罗吻了他，他们的唇舌交缠在一起，多尼吞下了米开朗基罗全部的呻吟和啜泣。米开朗基罗的舌头尝起来像糖果，软得像海绵，它追逐着多尼的舌头，恋恋不舍地要求更多触碰。他们的双唇紧贴，那张曾经总是说着不着调的梦话的嘴此时温顺地听任对方操作。它们毫无保留地张开，欢迎多纳泰罗的侵入。唾液从他们结合的唇角流下，它流过米开朗基罗圆润的脸颊，形成一道暧昧不明的透明带。

多纳泰罗气喘吁吁地退开，他的弟弟哼哼唧唧地想凑上来继续，但多尼用一个脑门上的亲吻打断了他。

“米琪，你还能听清楚我说的话吗？”  
“我能……多尼，我能。”  
米开朗基罗像在梦呓一样，多纳泰罗撑起身子，然后把那个黑色的项圈戴在自己脖子上。随着咔的一声，那个坚硬的黑色圆环在他的脖子上固定住了，上面出现了一个跳动的红点。

米开朗基罗疑惑地看着他，多纳泰罗的表情温柔而严肃，他抓起米开朗基罗的一只手，把一个小巧的遥控器放了上去。

“米琪，听好了。为了度过你的发情期，我需要让你的身体受精。”他顿了顿，手指爱怜地划过对方的脸。“所以我要把我的阴茎插入你的泄殖腔，我们需要交配，直到我射入足够多的精液，让你的身体以为你完成了繁殖的任务。”

米开朗基罗点点头，他的身体不自觉地随着多纳泰罗的话语颤抖。哦，老天，他一直觉得多尼摆弄试管的样子很性感。而现在，对方俯视着他，他的影子压制着他，他感到脆弱，同时又感到兴奋。

“但我也处在发情期，所以我无法保证我能在该停的时候停下来。我研发的药物目前完全无法与我们的身体本能相抗衡，所以我可能会失去理智，只遵循我自己的快感，我可能会伤害你，而我无法肯定我能控制自己。”

多纳泰罗握住米开朗基罗的手，把他的一根手指放在那个突起的按钮上，“这个项圈原本是为流浪狗设计的，米琪，一旦你承受不了，你感到痛苦或是没办法继续，你就按这个按钮。项圈释放出的电流足够让我陷入昏迷，或者至少让我恢复理智。明白了吗？”

米开朗基罗立刻挺直了身子，他仰起脖子，“不！多尼！我不会做这种事，你在帮我，我绝不要让你因此而受伤！我可以不做！我可以等，我敢肯定我睡一觉就会好了！”

“不，米琪。睡觉不会让你变好，发情期必须得到解决，我很清楚这一点。”多纳泰罗摇了摇头，“而且这不只是你，这不只是在满足你的需求，这是我们的需求。我想要你。”他定定地看向米琪，“米琪，我想要你。米琪，你想要我吗？”

米开朗基罗立刻点头，“当然！当然多尼，我想要你！我一开始就是为了帮你才这么做！”

“那就向我保证，一旦你感到不舒服，或是我伤到了你，你就会按那个按钮。”

“多尼我不……！”

“向我保证，米琪。”他弯下身去与他的弟弟额头相抵，他的呼吸与对方交缠，他的瞳孔逐渐扩散开。

“向我保证。”

“……好的，好的，多尼，我保证。”米开朗基罗屈服了，他回答的声音几不可闻。

“很好。”多尼轻笑了一声，然后吻住了对方。

这个吻温柔但又强势，多纳泰罗将整个体重都压在了米开朗基罗身上，他按住他的手臂，他的大腿强硬地挤进对方的两腿之间，让他们的腹甲磨蹭在一起。

米开朗基罗轻轻呻吟着，而多尼的双手开始在他身上四处游动。

他不熟悉交配行为，但他熟悉米开朗基罗的身体。自从他们还是幼龟时，他最小的弟弟就总与他形影不离。  
他知道手指扫过哪些地方会让对方颤抖，吻过哪个部位会让米琪惊叫出声，他的嘴唇从米开朗基罗湿润的口腔中退了出来，转而随着对方的颈部曲线一路向下。他舔吻着米开朗基罗的肌肉，手指灵活地滑向对方等候已久的泄殖腔。

“唔……！”当他的指腹第一次碾过微微肿胀的腔口时，米开朗基罗抖了一下，大腿下意识地并拢，而多尼的手掌稳稳地按住了他的大腿根部，柔和而坚定地把它固定在原处。

多尼向后退去，他注视着开合的泄殖腔。手指试探着来回抚弄着外围，然后顺着黏液的方向滑入开口。  
“嗯！多尼！”米开朗基罗小声地惊呼起来，他的泄殖腔热情地攀附上来，就像他本人一样，调皮地亲吻多尼的手指。

多纳泰罗安抚地用亲了亲他的大腿根部，手指尽量平稳地深入。气息笼罩了他，他感觉整个大脑都放弃了运作，他想立刻占有那个湿润的腔口，用他的阴茎分开它，填满它，直到那颤抖的外唇紧吸着他的根部。

他用仅存的全部理智抑制住了自己。

第二根手指进入的时候，米开朗基罗像是化成了一滩水。他温顺而安静地承受着多尼的侵入，内壁以不可思议的速度迅速化开，两根手指在其中流畅地进出。于是多尼稍微分开了手指，米开朗基罗满足地哼了一声，他的内壁猛地挤压着侵入者。多尼麻木的大脑被这副景象拉得更远，他忽然觉得口干舌燥，他想尝尝那个热情而饥渴的入口，想用自己的舌头把他的弟弟舔到高潮，他的内壁会绞出大股的黏液，然后他会尽数喝下去，最后他们会接吻，米开朗基罗会乖乖地把多尼尝过的味道温习一遍……

下次。

他告诉自己，而现在他等不了了。于是他的手指又抽插了几回后便撤了出来，米开朗基罗不满地哼了一声，突然变空的腔口寂寞地收缩了几下。  
多尼的阴茎终于从他的泄殖腔里滑了出来，而米开朗基罗的嘴比了个小小的o型。  
他似乎想说些什么，但下一秒多纳泰罗就抬起了他的腿，箭形的前端抵上了不断开合的入口，然后在米开朗基罗来得及说任何话之前，多纳泰罗插了进去。  
米开朗基罗的身体整个跳了起来，他发出了一声短促的尖叫，而多纳泰罗的大脑终于完全抛弃了节制，他被那阵紧致的温暖拉扯着，一口气插到了最深处。  
米开朗基罗张开嘴，他的身体紧绷起来，他的泄殖腔被撑开到最大，他的内壁呻吟着，哀求着被填满，从未被开拓的内部死死地咬住了入侵者。多纳泰罗长长地低吟着，米开朗基罗的肉壁比他自己的手指好上千万倍，他似乎听得见米开朗基罗的声音，他在说什么？他分辨不清楚，他只感觉到那不断蠕动的内壁，不断从更深处涌出的润滑液，他摆动着自己的腰部，大开大合地抽插起来。

“多尼，多尼！”米开朗基罗的双腿不受控制地环上了对方的腰，他死死地搂住多尼的肩膀，而多纳泰罗在他耳旁低吼着。

他从来没有见过这样的多纳泰罗，充满攻击性，他手指下的每一寸肌肉都像紧得想要裂开一样。他的动作像是他曾经在电视上看过的老虎，多尼用力地按住他，毫不留情地操着他的穴口，就好像那是属于多纳泰罗的财产一样。他的阴茎像他的身材一样修长，他操到了一个不可思议的深度，每一次的深入都粗暴地碾过他体内的敏感点，米开朗基罗大声地呻吟着，更像是哀嚎着，他感觉自己被干得快散了架，他无法反抗，多尼的力气大得不可思议，他尖叫着。

“多尼，多尼，求你，轻一点，轻一点，我要坏了，我的腔口好疼，多尼，多尼……！嗯，啊。唔，多……多尼，嗯！太深了，太深了……！”

他感到多尼的双手用力地拉开了他的大腿，然后顺势把他往上提，他的泄殖腔都暴露在视线范围里，而多尼的阴茎似乎因此又进得更深了一些。

他看得到自己的腔口被干得流水，他的外唇被粗暴的动作拉扯得肿胀充血，死死地环住了多尼的阴茎四周。多尼的动作更加粗暴了，米开朗基罗感到快感扯开了他的整个身体，他的穴口随着每一次的抽插分泌出更多的黏液。

“哦，多尼！多尼！好深，你快把我的肚子顶开了……哦，大力点，哦……天啊，多尼，多尼………！”

多尼低吼了一声，米开朗基罗颤抖地伸出手，用两指把腔口分开。

“继续！继续，多尼，不要停，啊……嗯……”

多尼猛地握住他的腰，把他整个往自己的方向拖过去，他的阴茎猛地顶在了他最深处的顶端，他尖叫起来。

“再来一下，多尼，求你，再来，再来一下！多尼，多尼……哥哥！求你，求你！”

他放声叫了起来，两手死死地攥住了身下的床单。

多尼被无边的快感擒获，他不知餍足地抽送着，直到他的阴茎底部逐渐积累起滚烫的重量，他低声咆哮了起来，更用力地握住米开朗基罗的腰部，疯狂地抽插起来。

米开朗基罗的内部骤然夹紧了，他模糊地听到对方的尖叫，多纳泰罗的大脑只剩下快感与征服欲。

“标记他，占有他，填满他。”

他的脑子叫嚣着。

“他是你的。”

他的阴茎忽然膨胀了起来，原本纤瘦的根部变得肥大，紧密地堵住入口，然后他低哼着，释放了一直积攒的热流。

他猛地把头向后甩去。时间，空间，实验室，似乎都离他而去。他的视线凝固了，灭顶的快感扩散至他的全身。他感到自己小腹里的压迫感在逐渐远去，取而代之的是惬意的舒适感与几乎要替换他全部血液的快感。

米开朗基罗张开嘴却发不出声音，他的腔口被更进一步地挤压，热流不停涌进他的肚子，他的阴茎颤颤巍巍地喷射出他不知第几次的高潮。多尼把他带到了一个麻痹了任何五感的世界，他只能不断地高潮，不断地哀求他的兄长填满他，直到他的腹部隆起一个可观的弧度。于是他又迎来了一个微弱的小高潮。

当多尼的双目重新清醒过来时，他震惊地瞪大了眼。  
米开朗基罗的双腿无力地搭在他的两侧，他的脸上满是泪痕，嘴唇旁还留着未干的唾液。他的全身都在小幅度地发抖，阴茎可怜兮兮地搭在他隆起的肚子上，不知射了几次。  
而他的泄殖腔口被凌虐得红肿，沾满了半透明的润滑液，在空气中痉挛。

“哦，米琪。”他立刻凑上去，关切地用手抚摸对方的脸颊，而米开朗基罗因为他的动作轻哼了一声。  
“嘿……轻点，多尼，现在我可是很敏感的。”  
“我伤害到你了吗？我弄疼你了吗，天啊，米琪，我都不知道我干了些什么，你还好吗？”多尼的表情被羞愧与关切扭曲了，而那并不是米开朗基罗在高潮以后想看到的表情。  
“多尼……多尼，别担心。你没有弄伤我。事实上，你让我舒服极了！我都不知道我可以这么舒服。虽然我的肚子有点涨，但你做得好极了！”  
米开朗基罗搂住了他的脖子，“而且我现在不像刚才那么难受了，我猜，这真的能治好发情期！”  
“发情期不是需要治愈的病……”多尼忍不住呢喃道，他依然不放心地抚摸着米开朗基罗的身体，确认是否有不显眼的伤口。

米琪来回蹭了蹭他的哥哥。虽然多尼的阴茎结还堵在他的腔口里，他全身都脏兮兮的，而且他肚子里的东西可能需要花很多时间清理，但他很满意现在的状态。多纳泰罗抱着他，关心他，他的体温慢慢下降，一切都显得非常完美。

哦！当然，还可以更完美。

“多尼？”他满怀期待地笑着，而多纳泰罗温柔地抬起头，“什么？米琪？”

“亲我！”他顺势撅起了嘴

多纳泰罗无奈地笑了笑。或许亲吻是个好主意，虽然他们还有很多事情要做，清理自己，搞明白这整个发情期怎么回事，而且他确定他们的声音大到能穿破墙壁，他得好好想想明天怎么面对他的另外两个兄弟，他还得想想怎么处理今后和米琪的关系……

但就现在而言，亲吻听起来真的是个好主意。

于是他倾身吻住了米开朗基罗。

然后他们在一片惬意的静默中，迎来了久违的安眠。

――end

 

补上一个后续：

多纳泰罗正用湿毛巾擦拭他大腿内侧最后一道干涸的液体痕迹时，米开朗基罗醒了。  
他迷茫地眨了几下眼。“多尼？是你吗？”  
毛巾带着温暖的水汽擦过他的皮层，“对，是我。你感觉如何？”他关切地探上前来，他瞳孔里的米开朗基罗对他笑了一下，他圆圆的脸上划开一个安逸而放松的弧度。  
“我感觉很好，多尼。”他的睁圆了眼，蓝色的虹膜好像要糖的小孩子一样欢呼着跃上他们相连的视线，它蹦跳着跃入那片正为它而满怀笑意的甜蜜池塘，紫红色的双眼稳稳地接住了它，然后以温柔的关怀回馈他还在迷糊状态的大脑。  
多纳泰罗轻笑了一声，他重新低下头去帮米开朗基罗擦洗，而后者就直挺挺地躺在那儿，他望着天花板，似乎在数上面的裂缝。  
房间里充满了一种微妙而温馨的沉默。  
“多尼。”  
“什么？”  
多纳泰罗的动作明显一僵，他轻柔但又清晰地答复着，目光也回到了米开朗基罗的脸颊上。  
他没有低下头去看他的哥哥，圆圆的眼睛还黏在天花板上。  
“我屁股疼。”  
多纳泰罗瞪大了眼。  
“还有我的大腿，我的腰好酸，我感觉我的尾巴麻了。”  
他看向他的哥哥，脸上带着一种夹杂着期待和忐忑的表情，他撒娇地说，“你能帮我按摩吗？或者帮我涂药？”  
多纳泰罗望着他，温暖的灯光捧住他弟弟的脸，他脸上的小雀斑像是光阴遗留的碎屑。  
他停下了手上的动作。  
米开朗基罗不舒服的时候，他总是会来找多纳泰罗。从他还是一个比足球大不了多少的小乌龟时就是这样。  
“多――多伊，肚肚疼！多伊！”  
那时候他刚长了牙，舌头还不熟练地在口腔里弹来弹去。他抱着自己刚从垃圾桶里翻出来的破玩偶，求助地看向他已经显露出修长身型的哥哥。  
“米琪，你又乱捡东西吃！另外，我叫多尼，不是多伊。”他蹲下来拍对方的头，而米开朗基罗只是蹬了蹬他短而胖的小腿，“多伊――肚肚痛！”  
米开朗琪罗的眼神迫不及待地伸向他，就像他的弟弟一样，他的蓝眼睛哀求着伸出手，“多伊帮米琪！”  
于是他蹲下去，用他本来要用于寻找被丢弃的书籍的时间帮抱着玩具的幼弟揉肚子。  
等他们再长大些，米琪依然是他门口的常客。  
“多尼！拉斐打了我，我的膝盖好痛！你能不能帮我上药？”  
“多尼，我找到了新的电子游戏，你想一起玩吗？”  
“多尼，拉斐和李奥在吵架，我能来你这儿躲一下吗？”  
“多尼！我做噩梦了，我能和你一起睡吗？”  
“多尼，你能帮帮我吗，我的腰带坏了！”  
“多尼。”  
“多尼！”  
“多尼？”  
“多尼……”  
“多尼，你能帮帮我吗？”  
他总是带着那张天真又任性的小脸，出现在他的门口，请求多纳泰罗的帮助，索取他的注意力和时间。  
就像现在这样，他抬起脸，好像完全不知道发生过什么一样。  
“多尼？你能帮我吗？”  
就好像这只是一次普通的受伤，是一次只需要一点药，一点按摩和一点多纳泰罗的安慰就能过去的伤口。  
多纳泰罗沉默地放下了毛巾。  
米开朗基罗是来帮忙的，他是来帮多尼的，或许还和他爱玩的天性有关，或许还因为他就是不愿意被抛在一边……  
但他想要帮多尼，然而多纳泰罗没有控制住事态的发展，他弄伤了米开朗基罗。当他的弟弟还在昏睡时，他仔细查看了对方的泄殖腔。  
刮擦，撕裂，还有轻微的发炎。米开朗基罗几乎被他按在床板上以极大的力道弯折，冲撞了四十分钟。  
所以他当然会觉得疼，而这些不是小伤，不是那些用药水和按摩以及安慰就能抚慰的小伤。米开朗基罗不应该用那种仿佛这不是什么大事的态度来说它们。他不应该请求多尼的帮助，因为这是多尼造成的伤口。  
他理应感到羞愧，他应该道歉，甚至是赎罪，而不是作为一个伸出援手的局外人。  
多纳泰罗伸出手，他的手掌轻柔地划过米开朗基罗的脸颊。后者像是化在他手心里的奶油布丁，米开朗基罗挨向他，像曾经无数次那样，享受着多纳泰罗给予的关注和怜爱。  
“我当然会帮你，米琪。我会给你上药，按摩，而且我会给你做一个系统的体检。”  
“谢谢！多尼。”米开朗基罗笑了，他的眼睛亮得像装满了星星，好像多纳泰罗能给他带来无限的快乐。  
他一直都是这么看向多尼的吗？  
“但在这之后，我们要好好谈一谈。”  
多纳泰罗重新扭干了毛巾，再一次柔和地为米开朗基罗擦拭身体。  
“谈――？多尼，我们要谈什么？你是说我们刚刚的发情期？还是我们过大的音量？还是说你要谈谈我又动了你的实验用品？我很抱歉多尼我――”  
“我们会谈所有的事，包括你说的那些事。”  
米开朗基罗惊恐地鼓起了嘴。  
“我们会谈谈发情期，我会告诉你它究竟会对你的身体造成什么影响；我们要谈谈你的伤口，它们需要得到妥善处理，而你要配合我；我们得讨论一下你什么都敢往嘴里放的习惯……”  
多纳泰罗的手移动到了米开朗基罗的另一条腿。温热的毛巾划过上面青紫的指痕。  
“然后，我们要谈谈我们之间的关系。”  
米开朗基罗害怕地缩了缩腿，“多尼对不起对不起我很抱歉但我真的只是想帮忙我――”  
“你确定只是想帮忙吗？”  
多纳泰罗的双眼在逆光中像是燃烧的红宝石。  
“米琪，你真的只是想帮忙吗？”  
米开朗基罗把双手藏在下巴的阴影里，他蜷起双肩。  
“我，我不知道？多尼，我只是觉得你很难受所以我想……”  
“那你为什么选择帮我呢？李奥纳多和拉斐尔也很煎熬，拉斐尔是最难受的，他几乎看不清路。”  
“我――”  
米开朗基罗想立刻找出些机灵的回答，他不是故意给多尼捣蛋，他也没有不重视他另外两个兄弟，他只是遵循自己的脑子，他……  
但他无法回答多尼的问题，为什么他选择帮忙？为什么他来找多尼？  
他感到惊恐，他看着多纳泰罗。他的哥哥生气了吗？因为自己又自作主张地闯了祸？因为自己又给他造成了更多的麻烦？他不得不操心自己的发情期，李奥纳多说过发情期本来就让他们三个无比难熬，他又闯祸了吗？  
他又犯错了吗？  
“多尼我……”  
他想要道歉，他不是故意的，他只是想要帮忙，他想要帮多尼，他想要在多尼遇到麻烦的时候待在他身边，他不想看到多尼难过煎熬的样子。  
多纳泰罗温和地看着对方眼里流过的情绪，在米开朗基罗惊慌地握住他的手时，他攥紧了它。  
“我们会谈谈这些，所有的事。这是我们之后要做的。”  
“你生气了吗？多尼，你生气了吗？”  
他问，仿佛那才是他唯一在意的事。  
“不，我没有。米琪，我没有生气。”多纳泰罗温和地回答。  
“现在，你需要休息。等你醒过来以后，我们会解决一切。”  
米开朗基罗点点头，他会听多纳泰罗的话，但他小心地问，“你会一起吗？多尼？”  
多纳泰罗轻巧地滑上床。  
“当然。好好休息，米琪，我会陪着你。等你醒来，我们会处理好一切的。”  
米开朗基罗在他怀里仰起头，像果冻一样的嘴唇微微分开。多纳泰罗忍住想要亲吻他的冲动。  
他们会解决好一切，在明天早上。  
是的，在明天早上，他们一起醒来之后。

 

——END


End file.
